Nightmare
by Mako.lover
Summary: Lyla, Nixie and Sirena stumble upon the biggest secret of their lives. They must keep it safe and away from their parents. But something happens and they might be in more danger than they ever thought! Read more to find out. :)
1. Chapter 1: Outcasts

**In this story, Zac is a born merman. Lyla, Nixie and Sirena are normal human girls. **

**And Zac is cast out of his pod and is living on Mako with dolphins. **

**Lyla's parents are Liza and Joe. Nixie's parents are Nataly and Lionel and Sirena's parents are Tamara and Henry. **

**David and Sirena are also already dating.**

**And Bold words are in dolphin language.**

Chapter 1: Outcasts (Zac's version)

Zac was swimming towards Mako, racing a dolphin. Although he had speed swimming, the dolphin was pretty fast too. Her name was Izzy. They swam until they surfaced near Mako Island. Zac could communicate with dolphins. Well, in dolphin language that he learned when he was still with his pod.

**"****See, so much faster than you." **He said in dolphin language. Izzy replied

**"****You are so not."** Then 2 other dolphins surfaced and talked to Izzy. She was still young and had a job as dolphin patrol with Zac, the dolphins kind of took him in and looked after him when the pod left. One of the dolphins was Ally.

**"****Izzy, what are you doing here? You should be on duty."** Ally said

**"****We were just going, right Zac?"** Izzy looked at Zac.

**"****Come on, full moon patrol? There's no one on the Island. I just want to celebrate." Zac answered.**

**"****You will get your chance, but remember we are protecting you. It doesn't matter if humans see dolphins." **

The 2 dolphins dove back under water and swam away. Zac and Izzy swam closer to the Island and started their patrol. They both stopped when they saw 3 boats heading towards Mako. One boat had 3 men in, the other 3 women and the last one had 3 teenage girls. They looked about Zac's age. The women and girls headed for the shore while the men stopped to see if they could catch something.

"What about here?" Joe said. The other man got his fishing pole and tossed it into the water. His name was Henry.

"What are you doing?" the third one asked, Lionel was his name.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Henry said

"You won't catch anything." Joe chuckled.

"You're just worried I'll catch something before you two." Henry said, soon Joe and Lionel got their fishing poles out and casted away.

Zac looked at the humans, disgusted.

**"****Land people, can you imagine living without a tail?"**

**"****Let's give them a hand catching something." **Izzy was the cheekiest dolphin Zac had ever known.

**"****We can't do that. We have to make sure none of THEM get close to the Island." **Zac said, but Izzy didn't budge.

**"****Zac, we are stuck on land patrol. Letting them catch one fish is not going to hurt. Let's have some fun."** Izzy said, already diving under the water. Zac followed her and they went down, almost under the boat. They dragged the fish line of each one of the lines. But they gave one fish to the man known as Henry.

"Aw, no fish hey." Henry said to Joe and Lionel, then his pole also felt something.

"Oh, there you go. Get the net!" Henry said as he caught the biggest fish he had ever caught. They went with the boat to catch up with all the girls.

~On Mako Island~

The tents were already set up and it was getting dark pretty quick. Liza, Nataly and Tamara were the 3 women. Also the mothers of the best friends, Lyla, Nixie and Sirena.

"You girls can go and explore a bit, just don't go too far!" Liza said to the girls

"Right, thanks mom." Lyla said. They all three went off into the woods, talking about the weirdest things. But soon they stopped when they found themselves lost.

"Do you know where to go from here?" Sirena asked.

"Uh, no." Nixie replied.

"Great, were lost." Lyla said, then her gaze fell onto this cave, it looked like there was someone inside. There was a bright light coming from inside. Nixie and Sirena saw it too.

"What is that?" Nixie asked.

"I don't know, let's find out." They went into the cave, just when they entered the cave closed and they were trapped.

"Okay, so now what?" Nixie said starting to panic. Then they walked forward and saw a light coming from a symbol on a wall.

"Maybe we can get out somehow." Sirena suggested that the al three touch the symbol on the count of three.

"1…2…3!" all three of them touched the symbol and suddenly the floor just vanished and they fell.

~In the moon pool~

Zac was alone in the moon pool. He mustn't go out tonight since there are people camping here tonight. He got very lonely at night all by himself, he occasionally talked to himself because no one else could hear him.

"Land people come on Mako all the time. Yeah, well not when it's a full moon. It's not like anyone is going to see anything. Just relax." Suddenly Zac heard something crash and girls screaming. He made himself invisible just as 3 girls fell into the moon pool.

"What happened?" Nixie asked.

"I have no idea but this is our way out!" Sirena said.

"But how do we know, we can't hold our breath so long?"

"It's okay, just take one big breath and swim." Lyla assured them. The full moon came across the cave and the water started bubbling all around them.

"What's this?" Sirena asked. They all just ignored it and took deep breaths and swam out. 30 seconds later, they surfaced in the ocean. Dolphins swam over to them and helped them to the beach. They got out and luckily the boats were there so they knew where they were. They returned to the tents and explained to their parents that they felt like taking a quick swim. After they got dried off, they ate dinner and went right to bed.

Next morning

Nixie woke up to Sirena shaking her and calling out her name. She woke up, rubbing her eyes.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Something happened to us last night, I can make water move." Sirena said, Nixie just started laughing.

"Yeah right Sirena."

"Come on, I'll show you." Sirena stood up and gestured at Nixie to follow. When they came out of the tent, Lyla was standing there.

"Something weird is going on. I just froze my cup of hot chocolate, without even touching it." Lyla looked all freaked out. Nixie smiled and took the cup of hot chocolate, it was a solid block of ice. Suddenly she felt something weird with her hand and the hot chocolate turned hot and started to steam. Nixie was so frightened that she dropped the hot cup and it fell onto the ground.

"Well, it was hot again, Lyla. Okay, so something did happen, but what?" Nixie said.

"Maybe we can go to that pool again." Sirena suggested.

"We can hold our breath long enough to swim down, let's go." The three of them hurried down to the side of the beach, from here it kind of just looks like a volcano. They went a few steps into the ocean and something happened that no one expected. 25 seconds after they went into the water, they fell down on these golden orange tails and they had matching bikini tops.

"What the heck just happened with us?" Nixie's voice almost turned into a scream.

"We are… we are mermaids!" Lyla said

"No, that can't be. Mermaids don't exist." Nixie said.

"Nixie, don't play science with us, if mermaids didn't exist, then how come you have a tail?" Sirena stated.

"Okay, so we are mermaids, but how did it happen?" Nixie was now more confused than ever.

"Well, last night we fell into that pool and it started bubbling and the full moon past over."

"One thing is for sure, we have to keep this a secret, agreed?" Nixie said.

"Agreed." Lyla and Sirena said together. When they dried after laying on the beach their legs appeared.

"So we only have tails when we are wet?" Sirena asked.

"Looks that way." Lyla said. The three of them walked back to camp to help their parents pack up. This was only a one day trip. Now they are going home and everything with water will be a new challenge.

_That was the fist one, hope you liked it._


	2. Chapter 2: Getting legs

Chapter 2: Getting legs (tails)

**BOLD WORDS ARE IN DOLPHIN LANGUAGE.**

Zac was watching them from a distance, then Izzy surfaced next to him.

**"****Look, they've got powers. They fell into the moon pool last night."** Zac said to Izzy

**"****That doesn't look good Zac."** Izzy replied.

**"****Whatever powers those girls have, I can take them away."** He said.

**"****How?"** Izzy looked at him confused.

**"****I will zap them with mine."**

**"****Do you really think that would work?"** Izzy said.

**"****Do you have a better plan, Izzy?"** Izzy shook her little head.

"**First I need to find them."**

**"****Like on land, that's against every merman law isn't it?"**

**"****Izzy, I have already been cast out. What have I got to lose?"**

**"****You're a merman, you can't go on land."** Izzy said to him.

**"****I can if I have legs." **Zac looked at Izzy and began to smile.

**"****That kind of magic is impossible unless it's a full moon."** Izzy tried but Zac has already figured it out.

**"****Or unless you have something that captures moonlight. See you later, Izzy."**

Zac dove under water and swam to the second moon pool on the other side of the Island. The one where he actually lives, he surfaced and took a shell his mother gave to him when they left. Inside the shell, there was a ring she had also left him. He knew everything about the moon rings but did not use his because he is merman and not a mermaid. But this would give him legs.

~At the café~

Lyla, Nixie and Sirena sat in the café later that day. They have returned safely from their camping trip, except for the part of becoming mermaids the previous night. They also discovered that they have these awesome powers over water. Moving it, freezing it and boiling it. They were now talking about Sirena's lifeguard dilemma.

"That's the thing, how can I do surf patrol if I can't even go into the water?" She asked.

"Okay, stop stressing. Just get through today. Tell the coach you want to be on the chair today."

"And then what?" Nixie didn't bother to answer. She took Sirena's plate of half eaten food and finished it.

"Nixie, you're not helping."

"We don't know what this is. It could be like the 24 hour flu, we have to make the most of it." Lyla exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, the famous-24 hour-mermaid-tail-flu." Sirena said sarcastic.

"Jokes aside, this is really happing to us." They all had this worried look on their faces.

~Mako beach~

Zac dragged himself onto the beach of Mako Island and placed the ring onto a nearby rock. He focused his thoughts on human legs and used his powers on the ring. There was a bright flash and soon he found himself with legs on the beach. He had no clothes on though.

"I can make footprints." He said to himself.

"Okay, as soon as any water hits me, I get my tail back. But I can't go on land looking like this." He looked down at himself. He swam to the jetty and saw people's clothing hanging, he stole some of the clothes and put in on.

"I am about to enter a world of chaos and danger." He tried to take one step and fell flat on his stomach. People laughed at him but he ignored it. He tried walking further down the street. It was difficult but he soon got the hand of it.

"I can't believe land people move this way." He thought by himself.

"This is one of the girl's houses, I can't believe they live in these tiny boxes, how do they see the stars at night?" he walked over and peeked through the window, there was no one there. He saw a door and opened it. It was a small room with a bed, table, a couch and a mini fridge. He saw a computer and went over to it. When he touched something on the computer he saw it was open on a website and he saw a picture of a young mermaid. He played around with things in the room and accidently pressed something and this loud Selena Gomez music started playing.

He saw a man and woman approaching the room, he made himself invisible when they entered.

"Sirena?" the man asked.

"Not here." The woman replied.

"Then how did the music get on?" the man walked over and turned off the music with some kind of remote.

"That's where all mugs are." The woman picked up a few mugs from the table.

"Maybe She's with Lyla and Nixie at the beach. The woman and the man headed out again.

"Sirena, Nixie and Lyla. Okay so that's the girl's names." He said after the people left the house. He left the house after hearing that the girls might be at the beach. He better search there.

~The beach~

Sirena was on her lifeguard duty. The coach agreed and said she can stay in the chair because of her 'cold' but if there is an emergency, she will have to be in charge. She did a lot of work on the beach while the others were out in the water. She felt comfortable. Suddenly the coach ran up to where she and one of her co-workers, Cam were talking.

"Cam, we've got a kid with heatstroke, go to the café and get some ice."

"I can get the ice."

"Sirena, do as you told. Just hold the fort." Cam left and rushed to the café, leaving Sirena by herself. Although Cam had no idea that she was now a mermaid, he could have still covered for her. She sat on the lifeguard chair and looked out. She heard someone scream and saw there is a little girl drowning. She ran over and dove in, she surfaced just beside the girl with her golden tail gliding through the water.

"It's okay sweetie. I got you."

"But, you're a fish!" the girl exclaimed. She swam with the girl until it was safe, then she turned around and swam away. After she dried up, she went back to see the girl hugging her mom.

"She's a fish, she had a tail." The girl said when Sirena returned.

"No, I just kick very fast."

"Thank you so much." The mother was very thankful to Sirena. Just then Cam returned with the ice and Sirena thought sarcastically. _Nice timing Cam!_

~Sirena's house~

Sirena, Lyla and Nixie were at Sirena's house that night and talked about the day's events at the beach.

"My tail just sliced through the water, I sped for that little girl and BOOM, I was right there beside her."

"Couldn't Cam get to her just as easily?"

"No way, this nothing like swimming with legs. I should do all the rescues from now on."

"Are you insane?" Lyla asked

"Come on, it makes sense." Sirena said.

"You're going to get found out." Nixie said, the Sirena picked up her photo frame from the ground.

"Someone's been in here, my stuff has been moved."

"Probably just your mom cleaning up." Lyla suggested

"No, she said she wasn't going to bother anymore."

"They always say that, Sirena you took a big risk today."

"And got away with it." Sirena said, placing the photo back on her shelf.

"This time. Next time might not be so lucky." Nixie replied.

"I know what I'm doing. I can handle this Nixie." Sirena said.

**How was that? hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Rita

Chapter 3: Meeting Rita

Nixie and Lyla woke up early and went over to Sirena's house. Today is their first day back at school and they are still worried about the part of being mermaids. Now they all had a cup of coffee in their hands which Sirena already made ready when Nixie and Lyla texted to say they are coming over.

"I'm feeling a tad nervous, and you guys?" Nixie said first.

"Just another first day back at school." Sirena tried to laugh it off.

"I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about the mermaid thing." Nixie replied

"What if we get splashed and turn into tuna?" Lyla asked

"How are we going to get splashed?" Sirena said

"School is red zone. There are hundreds of ways."

"Name one."

"Science class, it's full of test tubes and those fat bottles."

"They are called beakers. No stress, we can handle it." Sirena corrected them. They went to the café and got food before school. Sirena ordered prawns, although she never used to eat them. Nixie stepped forward.

"What are you doing? You never eat prawns for breakfast." she said.

"I do now, and I love them. Want one?" She said.

"Fruit salad to go would be fine thanks." Nixie said. They sat there and then a kind of handsome boy came over to them.

"Hi, I'm Zac. You're Sirena."

"Yep." Sirena answered.

"You're a lifesaver, I've seen you on the beach. I really want to be one too. Can you show me how?" Sirena nodded and continued to eat.

"Great let's go." Zac was ready to go when David showed up at the table.

"Hi, I'm David. Is there a problem?"

"Actually there is one but I'd rather not share it with you." Zac glared at David.

"Sorry, but go down to the surf club and see the guys there okay?" David and the girls stood up and left. Lyla came over to Zac.

"I'm Lyla, I'm a lifesaver too. Are you new in town? Need any advice or anything?"

"Where are you going?"

"School, Sun Coast High, and you?

"That's where I am going too." Zac realized he just lied himself into a hole.

"No way, we're like class mates." Lyla smiled, Zac thought she was really cute.

"Yeah, I just don't know where it is."

"Problem solved I can take you." Zac stood up from his chair immediately.

"Right now, yeah." She stood up and walked to school with Zac. Finally they came at the entrance of the school and Lyla stopped.

"Sun Coast High, our prison for the next year." She said, Zac's eyes widened.

"I'm just joking. It's not really that bad." She said and walked over to the lockers. Zac followed her, he looked very puzzled.

"This all of insanity is the locker area."

"Locker area?" Zac was confused

"Yeah, for your books and other stuff, where are your books?" Lyla asked. Zac looked around and said.

"Locker area."

"So what's your next class? I have biology." Lyla asked Zac.

"Me too. Let's go." They went to the biology class together. It was the weirdest thing Zac had ever experienced. It was just gross, they tried to explain what was inside human bodies but all the parts fell out. Zac shrugged when he thought about it. It was break now and all the kids were eating their lunch and chilling. Lyla, Nixie, Sirena and Cam were sitting next to a fountain. Zac tried using his powers on Nixie. She just started to feel weird.

"Hey Nixie, are you okay?" Lyla asked.

"Yeah, I'm feeling kind of hot, it's warmed up."

"Warmed up, I don't think so." Cam said to Nixie. Zac stopped using his powers but gave one more gesture and when he looked again, the fountain just exploded. But Nixie was the only one closest to the fountain.

"Nixie, get out of here now!" Lyla screamed and Nixie started running but Cam didn't know what's going on. He was beginning to run to Nixie but she disappeared to quick.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing, she just needs to be alone right now." Sirena tried but Cam didn't listen and he followed Nixie. Nixie ran until she came to a storage room and went in, just as the door closed she fell down on her orange tail.

Zac was about to leave when a woman with red hair walked over to him. She looked angry.

"In my office now. We need to have a little talk." She said and Zac followed her to her office.

"I'm principal Santos, and would like to know what are you doing in my school grounds?"

"I was eating lunch." Zac tried to say as little as possible.

"No you weren't, I was watching you. You were in biology class too and you're not even registered."

"That's why I came, to see if I wanted to register."

"Right, and you parents where are they?"

"My dad's at work." The woman tried to say something but then she saw the ring Zac still had on his finger, he never took it off. It is weird but that ring is very powerful and he didn't want to lose it.

"Where did you get that?"

"It was a gift from my mother."

"This can't be yours, you stole it." She took the ring and 'escorted' Zac from the school grounds.

~Storage room~

Nixie looked around and saw paper towels and started drying off but she wasn't fast enough when she heard her name. Cam was calling out to her and Lyla and Sirena was trying to get him away but Nixie accidently made a noise in the room and Cam heard it. He opened the door and saw Nixie lying on the floor with her tail.

"Nixie, what the…" just as Nixie dried off she turned back to human. She stood up and walked up to Cam. Cam sat there with the three girls while they told him the story of what happened to them.

"I never knew mermaids exist." Cam said.

"Well neither did we, but here we are. And we better get back to class." They stood up and went back to their classes.

Zac followed the woman after school and found that she lives in this big white house on top of the hill. He waited a few minutes and entered the house. There was no one. He searched in every room and scared himself a few times with something that they call a cat.

"That thing is just vicious." He said to himself. There was a bookcase and he looked through some of the books and came on something called _MERMAID MYTHS _he wanted to take the book but instead the bookcase opened and Zac found himself in this big cave under the house. He saw a pool that was connected to the ocean and when he looked down the same woman came swimming out in her mermaid form.

"Nice tail." He said to her. She dried off and went with Zac back to her lounge area.

"What are you doing, living on land?" Zac asked her but she didn't reply.

"Which pod are from?" she asked

"Mako, but I have been cast out a long time ago, I live there by myself. But I let three girls from your school fall into the moon pool, I was there to get them. Lyla, Nixie and Sirena."

"What, they've got powers now? Do you have any idea what they will become?"

"I will remove their powers."

"After you leave today, I don't want to see you again."

"That's not how it's going to work, you are going to help me. And I'll have my moon ring back."

~Sirena's house~

"Wow, how many people get to have a first day back at school like that? It was wild." Nixie said when they came to Sirena's house after school.

"Wild? It was out of control!" Lyla exclaimed.

"No one saw me and I smoothed things over with Cam, drama over. Let's go for swim." Nixie suggested. They walked out and dove into the water.

_Hope you enjoyed it!_


	4. Chapter 4: Lyla alone

Chapter 4: Lyla alone

Zac swam early the morning to that place under Rita's house. He dried himself off and walked towards the bookcase. He stopped and saw there was this grotto with the most extraordinary things from the ocean. Shells, dresses, treasures, everything you could think of. Then Zac saw a picture of her and a man, Rita was in her mermaid form. Suddenly she entered her cave.

"Put that down." She said.

"This place is private, and these things are not for you."

"I didn't mean any harm." Zac tried.

"So you get to tell whoever you like that you're a mermaid?" Zac asked while looking at the picture.

"His name was Harry, I told him because he was going to be my husband."

"You were going to marry a human?"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand. Just go back to the sea, the land is not for you."

"But the girls?"

"Forget the girls, if you try and get him, you will draw attention to yourself."

"I will be careful."

"You have no idea what this world is like. You don't even get that you can't keep stealing clothes, you have to buy them. I made a new life, so can you. I want you gone by the time the sun goes down." She turned around and left.

~At the café~

Lyla sat at the café, school just came out. Nixie and Sirena went for a swim and she still had homework so she passed on the swimming. She ate her lunch and out of nowhere, someone walked past and spilled a glass water over her. She jumped up and headed for the cool room in the café. Just as she was alone, her tail appeared.

"Great." She mumbled to herself. She tried using her powers on her tail to steam it dry but there was too much fog in the cool room, she heard someone coming and quickly made herself invisible as Carly came in to get a bottle of cream. She used her powers again to stop the air-condition vent and just as she was satisfied, the piped backed up and burst ice cold water of over Lyla.

"NO!" she screamed, looking at herself, drenched in water. There is no way she can transform back now.

"This is not happening."

Zac went over to buy some clothes, he bought himself new clothes that made him fit in but he paid with 3 gold coins he took from Rita's treasure. And heard David is going to a shoe shop to buy new shoes. Apparently his dog chewed up his shoes. Zac followed David and did what David does with the shoes. After David left one pair, Zac came and saw it was just what he need to match his new look. David came back just as Zac was about to try the shoes on.

"I saw those first."

"But then you left."

"I changed my mind."

"I want these." Zac said looking at David.

"Get some others because those are my size." David said taking them off Zac. Zac grabbed back and they got in a fight over shoes, until the manager came and banned them both from the shop.

Nixie and Sirena came back at the café, after stopping at Lyla's house and searched for Lyla but she was just gone.

"Lyla's not here."

"Where else could we look?" they saw David and Carly chatting and went to see what they were talking about.

"David, I need you to help me clear out the cool room."

"Problem, Carly?" Sirena asked.

"It's backed up."

"Didn't we service it last month?" David asked.

"Yeah, the guy said it was okay. Well now it's not. It's like someone zapped the thermostat." Carly replied. Nixie dragged Sirena closer.

"Lyla." She whispered. They went to the cool room when the coast was clear.

"Lyla? Lyla where are you?" Lyla made herself visible and they saw her with her tail.

"Get me out of here." She said. They went out and stood near the cool room.

"There's too much water for her to transform. We have to carry her out." Sirena said.

"We can't do that with people coming in all the time." Nixie said.

"How do we keep them out?" Sirena asked.

"Think of a way to distract them." Nixie said and went back to the cool room. She pulled on some rain boots and gloves so that she wouldn't get wet either. Sirena thought of way, she could sing. She went to the front of the café and started to sing her favourite song, in my garden while Nixie tried to carry Lyla out and transform her back. When she was done singing, Lyla and Nixie came back and they left the café again.

"A thank you would be nice." Nixie said

"What for?" Lyla said sarcastically.

"Getting you out of trouble." Sirena exclaimed.

"I was handling it."

"Oh yeah, that was pretty obvious the way you're lying on the floor with your tail waiting to be discovered."

"Okay, thank you." Lyla said hugging her best friends as they walk home.

~Meanwhile~

Zac walked home after he drank a smoothie at the café but as he was about to leave, Evie came rushing after him.

"How do you like your new clothes?" she asked him.

"Good, they're really nice." He replied

"Glad to hear it, here are your old ones and you pay for the new ones with these?" She held out the gold coins.

"Is there a problem?"

"Oh there is definitely a problem." Evie looked at Zac.

~Rita's grotto~

Rita sat in her grotto, with Poseidon on her lap. She looked at the picture of her and Harry when she heard Zac. He came down and he looked very guilty.

"You were right, I drew attention to myself. I bought clothes with these and got in huge trouble." Zac said taking the 3 gold coins out of his pocket and placed in among the others.

"I warned you."

"I decided it's not right to put you in danger because of me, I won't bother you again."

"Are you going back to Mako?" Rita asked.

"What's it to you, you don't care." Zac was about turn around when he saw the picture of Rita and Harry again.

"Did you marry him?" he asked

"No, he died."

"I'm sorry you must have loved him a lot. I hope you find someone else." Zac stood up and he was about to leave when Rita stopped him.

"Wait!" she said.

"I know how painful it is to lose your pod, but you can't just go barging on land, there is so much you don't know. I might be prepared to let you stay, but if you listen to me. That's my deal take it or leave it.

"Okay."

"Okay, if anyone asks. You're my nephew, that makes me your aunt."

"Thank you!" Zac stepped forward and hugged Rita.

"Oh yeah, about the clothes, Evie said I have to pay her properly or she would call the cops. So aunt Rita, do have any money?"

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Blizzard

**Here it is! enjoy and please review!**

Chapter 5: Blizzard

Zac was with Rita in her house, it was a cloudy Saturday morning, it looked like if it was going to rain. And it's going to be a lot of rain.

"There's a big storm coming, you better go home."

"I barely just got here."

"It's going to rain, all day by the look of those clouds. I need to get to school for a Saturday staff meeting and you need to go to Mako where you will be safe."

"I will make sure I don't get wet." Zac tried to convince Rita.

"You think that's easy? I've had years of practice, I know how to run my life around rain, you don't. If you leave now, I reckon you have got 20 minutes before you get caught. Bye." Rita left the house, Zac walked over to the bookcase and went in the grotto.

Lyla, Nixie and Sirena were at Sirena's house after a sleepover the previous night and when they woke up, the sky was grey and cloudy. They couldn't really leave in this rain. Sirena heard her name. Her mother came in and looked at Sirena.

"You haven't even started." Tamara said.

"Started what?" Sirena wanted to know, then she remembered.

"Packing! I told you we want to get away as soon as we can."

"I have, I was just thinking about what to take."

"Well, we do the family camping trip every year, what's there to think about?"

"Always last minute stuff I forget to take." Sirena took a few things and stuffed them in a bag when Nixie nudged her arm, trying to get her attention.

"Make sure it's not you're wet weather gear." Sirena looked around and finally understood why Nixie and Lyla tried to get her attention.

"What? Why?"

"I checked the forecast, there's a storm moving in later this morning." Sirena felt like her heart skipped a beat.

"You're joking."

"So we get a bit wet, what's the big deal?"

"A storm means lightning, we could get hit."

"There is nothing on our tent that conducts electricity Sirena, now hurry up and get packing." Sirena's mother turned around and left the house.

~Rita's grotto~

Zac was alone in the grotto and no one could hear him speaking to himself. He went down and he was about to jump in the pool when he saw the ring on his finger. He went back and said to himself.

"I can still get to the girls, zap them and swim to Mako before it starts."

"There are ways for mer-people to hold back the rain." He looked at his moon ring and placed in on a shell in the grotto. He used his powers on it and it started to feel very cold. The next moment he saw snow everywhere, he fell down on his tail in the cold snow.

"I have to get out of here." Zac said and dragged himself out of the grotto and closed her book case. Then he looked down and saw his skin started to itch and he got a rash. The phone rang and he didn't know what is was, he pressed a button and heard someone speak.

"Hello?" It was a girl speaking

"Hello. You sound like a real girl." Zac said.

"That's because I am a real girl."

"You don't look like one." Zac replied.

"Ghee thanks, you sound familiar."

"Really, I have never spoken to you before."

"Yes you have, is that Zac?"

"How did you know?"

"It's Carly from the café."

"How did you get in there?" Zac asked her.

"Through the door like always, what are you doing at Miss Santos's place?"

"Oh, she's my aunt."

"Principal Santos is your aunt? Well I have a regular order to deliver. Mind if I drop it over?"

"No, wait…" But the line already got cut off. Zac thought.

"She can't see my like this."

~Sirena's house~

Nixie turned to Sirena after her mother left and the rain started to pour down.

"There's no need to panic."

"Are you kidding, there's every need, we have gone camping every year. My parents are going to be crushed. And I can't tell them if I go out in this I turn into a fish-girl."

"Okay, then let them down gently. Tell them you're feeling woozy and running a temperature, it's fool proof, works on my parents all the time.

"Your mother isn't a doctor. Any other bright ideas?" Sirena asked.

"I'm working on it." Nixie said and glanced at Lyla. Nixie, Lyla and Sirena sat in front of the computer and watched a weather forecast showing there will be heavy rain expected.

"This is not good news." Sirena said looking at the screen. She heard a knock and her mother came in.

"You ready Sirena?" Then she saw Nixie and Lyla still cozied up in front of the computer.

"Hi, Nixie and Lyla. Sorry this is the family camping weekend, any other time I would ask you girls along."

"That's cool. I would not want to camp in this anyway." Nixie replied.

"If it was me and my family, I hope they cancel to be honest. Forecast is terrible." Lyla said, Sirena's mother gave them one look and turned to Sirena.

"Nice try, Sirena. Let's go."

"Sorry, look you're just going to tell them the truth." Lyla said to Sirena.

"What?"

"The real reason that Sirena doesn't want to go camping is…"

"Lyla!"

"She's sick, and she didn't want to bother you with it."

"Really?" Tamara walked over to Sirena and examined her.

"You don't feel hot, pulse isn't up. You seem fine. Why are you doing this, don't you want to hang out with your family anymore? If this is your idea of a joke it's not funny Sirena, get your act together and pack your gear." She turned around and left again.

~Rita's House~

There was a knock on the door and Zac opened it only a crack and saw Carly standing in front of him with a box full of seafood.

"Hi, just leave it there." Zac tried not to let Carly see him but she insisted to help put the seafood in there fridge and then she saw Zac's rash.

"I have to get a doctor, there is something wrong with you."

"No, there's nothing wrong."

"Come on, a rash like that? It has to be serious. I'll go and get my phone at the café and call a doctor." She said and hurried out of the house. A few minutes later, the house phone rang and Zac picked it up again.

"Hello?" Rita's voice came from the phone.

"Rita?" Zac asked.

"I told you to stay out of trouble." Zac quickly explained the situation to Rita and she told him what he had to do.

He went back to the grotto with boots and a raincoat and remembered he had to look for dried seahorse powder, finally he found it and sprinkled it all over him. The rash was gone and he felt normal again.

Carly arrived with Sirena's dad to help Zac but to her surprize, the rash was completely gone.

"I feel fine now." Zac said and Dr. Blakely returned to his work and left Carly puzzled. Zac convinced her that he was fine and she also went back to work.

~Sirena's House~

Sirena's mother came back and Sirena was lying on the couch with a blanket and her face was red. Nixie and Lyla used their powers to make it seem like she was really sick. When her mother touched her, it felt like Sirena did indeed have a temperature. She apologized for not believing in her the first time and she went back to tell something to Sirena's father.

After a while it stopped raining and Sirena started packing for her camping trip. She told her parents she felt okay. When she finished Nixie and Lyla said goodbye and also headed back home.

"It must have been something I ate after all." Sirena said to her parents and they drove off to their family camping trip


	6. Chapter 6: Dolphin tale

**Here it is...**

Chapter 6: Dolphin tale

It was early morning and Sirena went out for her usual morning swim, it felt great gliding through the water with a shiny golden tail behind her. Everything was so much clearer to her under water.

Zac and Rita were in her grotto while Zac explained his new theory to Rita about what he wanted to do with the girls.

"I need a new strategy with them, zapping them didn't work so what I need to do is become their friend." Zac explained.

"Their friend, really? How is that going to help anything?" Rita tried to say.

"Well, they open up to me about their new powers and then I can convince them that I can help them lose them."

"What if they don't want to be your friends? You're kind of a loner here on your own." Rita said.

"There are other creatures to hang with Rita." Zac said, a smile formed around his mouth.

"Like what? Dolphins?" She asked.

"Yeah, can you speak dolphin?" He said.

"Do you?" Rita asked sarcastically. Zac mumbled a few words in dolphin language to Rita but she couldn't understand him.

"You're just talking about me." She said, smiling.

"It's about their feeding time at the café." Zac said, he turned around and headed for the café.

~At the café~

Lyla and Sirena sat at a table in the café, Sirena had ordered prawns and Lyla still waited for her food to come. She didn't look too pleased with the idea of Sirena loving these prawns. Lyla has always been used to Sirena and herself completely isolated to any types of fish or seafood.

"So, I'm guessing this sudden taste for seafood has got something to do with, being a fish?" Lyla said, although she was a mermaid as well, she still kept away from the seafood.

"I don't know maybe. Do you want one?" Sirena asked, offering Lyla a piece.

"No, I'll wait for my Chocolate Pancakes thanks." Lyla said, looking disgusted at Sirena.

"I came round earlier, you weren't home." Lyla said.

"I was out on the reef, it's amazing at first light." Sirena replied.

"Yeah, I know. Sharks, dolphins, it's a whole new world down there." Lyla said staring out in front of her. Over at the counter, Carly's brother, Joe came into the café with boxes of seafood. He went over to Carly and she wasn't too happy to see him.

"Hey, sis." Joe said.

"You're late." Carly said, looking angrily at Joe.

"What's the big deal, you work too hard." He said

"You hardly work at all." Carly replied.

"I was busy, buying a new boat." Joe tried to convince Carly into coming with him, it took a few tries but finally Carly agreed to come with him.

Zac entered the café and went over to Lyla and Sirena, he sat down and held out his hand to shake Sirena's. Sirena and Lyla exchanged looks among one another.

"Hello. So you like prawns? Me too." He said.

"And how about crabs? You've got to like crabs." He asked.

"I guess." Sirena answered.

"I like pancakes." Lyla chirped in.

"Well, we should be friends, cause we have so much in common." He said. David went over to Sirena and gave her a box of seafood.

"I wouldn't leave it out too long, seafood tends to go off pretty quick." He said.

"I'll give you hand with that." Zac offered and took the box of seafood.

"I think I can manage." Sirena said but Zac took it anyway.

"No, really. It's no problem." He said. They started to walk off in the direction of Sirena's house. It was only Zac, Sirena and Lyla, Nixie said earlier that she was going for a swim. They arrived at Sirena's house and Zac was still stunned by everything in her room. They talked for a time while Zac admired every little thing he could get his hands on.

~In the ocean~

Nixie was swimming in the deep blue sea when she saw a shadow over her, she looked up and saw the outline of a boat. She used her new speed swimming power to swim away as far as she could, but the boat also came closer, like it was following her.

"We've got something here." Joe said, looking at his fish finder. It was making a repeating BEEP sound.

"It's probably just a dolphin." Carly said.

"Not like any dolphin I've ever seen, let's follow it." Joe suggested.

"Are you kidding? That's illegal, not to mention cruel." Carly said, slowly raising her voice.

"So? Who's going to tell?" Joe said in a sarcastic tone. They followed the 'dolphin' and they soon caught up with it.

"It's coming up under us." Joe said. They looked on the fish finder and the dolphin just turned around and swam off in the opposite direction.

"I told you, that is not a dolphin!" Joe said.

"Just cool it off." Carly said.

"Are you crazy, I want to know what that is?" they also turned and sped off in the same direction until they reached the jetty and Carly said she just wanted to get off the boat. They stopped at the jetty and Carly hopped off the boat, just then, the fish finder started to BEEP again.

"Hey, it's under the jetty."

"Just leave it alone Joe!" Carly screamed. Suddenly Zac, Sirena and Lyla came out onto the jetty to ask what was going on.

"My idiot brother has chased something into the canal. It's down there." Carly pointed to the jetty.

Sirena and Lyla looked down and saw Nixie was flickering her invisibility. Sirena quickly ran off to go and help Nixie. She went down and saw Nixie's tail was stuck in a net. Sirena helped Nixie to get free from the net.

~Up on the jetty~

"Carly, Carly there's two now!"

"I can't believe I'm related to that." Carly said.

"Come on, jump in. if you don't, I will!" Joe screamed and pulled off his shirt.

"He's going in." Lyla exclaimed, she started using her powers to move Joe's boat. Zac decided to use his powers too, but Lyla didn't see him. But after a while Lyla stopped using her powers but the boat was still out of control. Suddenly it stopped and Lyla glanced back and saw Nixie and Sirena surface at the back. She let out a sigh of relief.

~At Sirena's house~

Sirena, Nixie and Lyla sat in Sirena's house discussing the events of the day.

"Can we stop with the if's, the main thing is that we got you out of there without anyone seeing anything." Sirena just blurted out.

"Thanks for saving me." Nixie said. They all three gave each other a hug and laughed. They even started a small pillow fight.

**Reviews are most welcome!**


	7. Chapter 7: Zac's pool party

Chapter 7: Zac's pool party (Sirena's version)

Sirena was busy swimming in her pool. Cam sat outside on a chair, with Nixie and Lyla next to him. They didn't feel like swimming today. Cam held a timer in his hand, but he didn't look too happy about it. He waved it and Sirena surfaced.

"Come on, I could have lasted way longer. How many minutes was that?" She asked

"After 20 minutes, I kind of lost interest." He replied.

"Come on Cam, you have to support us on this." Nixie said.

"Yeah, you're the only one who knows." Lyla added.

"I recon we can last a whole hour without taking a breath." Sirena smiled. Suddenly David walked over to Sirena's house and he was about to enter the pool area when Nixie and Lyla stopped him.

"Hey Sirena." David said, Nixie and Lyla both took him and lead him away from Sirena.

"She's training, so better not disturb her, can we buy you a juice?" Lyla offered.

"Now, but I just got here." David said.

"Can't mess up her and Cam's program. Let's go." Nixie answered.

"We need to talk." David replied.

"Later, David." Sirena said, waving to him. They took David back to the café.

~At the café~

"What's wrong with Sirena lately?" David asked while he sat down with Nixie and Lyla.

"She's never around, she never calls. Is she stressing over something?" He asked.

"No, nothing special. We are her best mates. We would know if there's something wrong." Lyla assured him.

"Why don't invite a few people to come over and cheer her up. Like a pool party."

"No, pool party is definitely not a good idea. She's not into swimming much lately." Nixie said quickly.

"She was just now. We won't tell her, that way she can't say she's not in the mood. You want to see her back to normal don't you." David picked up his phone and called Sirena's father.

"Hi Mr Blakely, it's David…"

~At Sirena's house~

"A pool party? Great, just great!" Sirena exclaimed.

"We should've talked him out of it." Lyla said.

"Like you've ever talked David out of anything." Nixie snapped.

"It's never been this important. Cam, can you please do something." Sirena said.

"It's not my fault you guys are like this. Now it's all on me again?" He said

"You could just come up with something!" Nixie said.

"Like the truth maybe?" Cam said, looking to all three of the girls, Nixie looked back at Cam.

"You're joking."

"No, I'm not joking Sirena. He's your boyfriend, he already knows you're keeping something from him."

"And how long is he going to stick around when he realizes I'm a freak?" Sirena said.

"Us as well." Lyla and Nixie said at once.

"I've stuck by you three haven't I? I can't keep stalling it forever." He said

"Just, find a way to stop what he's planning." Lyla said. Cam glared at all of them before he stood up.

"You guys find a way." He said at walked out of Sirena's house.

Sirena went over to her swimming pool. She used her new boiling powers to heat the pool and steam most of the water out. When her dad entered the pool area, she pretended to be stretching. Her dad got a shock after seeing the pool but called the service people to come and fix the pool.

~Rita's grotto~

Zac was busy looking at himself in the mirror, he had a new pair of jeans and a maroon T-shirt. He also had some new LEVI sneakers.

"Is this really what they wear to parties?" He asked. Rita went over to him and smiled.

"You look great."

"Yeah, well I'm only going to get close to the girls, so they will tell me their secret."

"In my experience, it's not easy getting teenage girls to talk about themselves." Rita said.

"That's way I have to build their trust first, they are probably feeling lonely." He looked to himself in the mirror again.

~Sirena's house~

"Hey Carly, here's that order of prawns you wanted." Hannah said, walking over to Carly with a plate of prawns.

"Thanks Hannah, sorry I forgot to pick it up myself."

"No problem, the café is on my way here." She answered. Carly walked over to David and handed him the prawns.

"Why did you get so many?" David asked.

"For Sirena, she's being ordering enough from it at the café lately, it's weird."

Sirena entered her house with Lyla and Nixie and pretended to be surprized, she gave David a big hug and thanked him for the party. The music started playing and everyone was having a wonderful time in the pool and in Sirena's house. Lyla was very good with music and she stood by the stereo, Zac came over to her.

"That's a nice song." He said.

"Do you like music?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I can't sing at all." They talked for a while but Nixie came over and talked to Lyla so Zac backed away and went outside, he saw Sirena sitting on the docks and went over to her.

"Hi." She greeted him.

"Not partying?" Zac asked.

"Not in the mood." She said flatly.

"Me neither, I still feel like a bit of a stranger in there." He said. They continued to talk but soon Zac tried to get the secret out of Sirena but she thought he was trying to hit on her, he even tried holding her hand. They had a fight and Zac stood up and left, soon Sirena also stood up but she was greeted by Cam who came towards her.

"What were you doing out here with Zac?" He asked.

"What, nothing." She said.

"Rubbish, David saw you together."

"We were talking!"

"And the rest?" Cam asked her.

"Well, he's wrong."

"I'm sick of being in the middle of this." Cam said, he knew he had put up a fight now and even though Sirena wasn't much of a fighter, she just couldn't put up with Cam any longer.

"So don't be." She said, looking Cam directly into his eyes.

"What choice have I got, you keep away and let me fronted for you three over and over."

"Knock it off Cam."

"You three girls are totally focused on yourselves." He said.

"That's not true."

"You were out here with another boy, getting me to cover for you."

"I wasn't! Alright Cam."

"You're so fire up you can't even see it Sirena."

"So that's it, your jealous. Well if that's what you think, then why are you even here?" Sirena asked.

"I'm not, I'm splitting. Have a good party Sirena!" He yelled and pushed Sirena into the pool. He grinned and walked away. Sirena surfaced with her tail and when she looked up, Zac stood there.

"What happened to you?" He asked her, then Nixie and Lyla ran towards the pool. They all stood in an awkward silence for a few moments, then Zac spoke up.

"So are you just going to stand there, or help me with her?"

"We can't, if we get wet the same thing will happen." Nixie answered. Zac sighed and helped Sirena, without getting wet himself. They sat on the docks and they took turns to explain to Zac what had happened with them. They heard a voice behind them.

"Sirena? What's going on here?" David asked.

"Nothing, I was just thanking them for the party, I'm going now." Zac replied and walked away.

"We should probably go too, bye." Nixie and Lyla left as well.

"Are you seeing him?" David said.

"What, no."

"We have never had secrets before Sirena."

'I'm not lying to you.

"I really hope not." David answered.

**Review and tell me what you guys think!**


	8. Chapter 8: Zac's return to Mako

**Here it is!**

Chapter 8: Zac's return to Mako (The girl's version)

_The full moon was shining bright in the sky. Everything had a magical glow to it. Lyla was with Nixie and Sirena in the forest._

_They got lost._

_There was a cave._

_The symbol._

_The floor opened._

_They fell._

_The screams from the girls._

Suddenly Lyla woke up and realized that she only had a nightmare. From the night where it all started, the night their lives changed forever when they got transformed into mermaids.

**~Next morning at Sirena's house~**

"We've got to do something." Sirena began.

"Can we please not panic, I don't think we need to." Nixie said.

"It was a full moon when we got our powers and it's a full moon tonight." Lyla stated the obvious.

"Yeah, who knows what could happen to us?" Sirena chirped in.

"Well, if that's how we got them, maybe that's how we lose them so just stay out of it. No full moonlight, no powers." Nixie was not making this easy for them.

"Lock ourselves up and hope for the best…. It's a bad idea." Lyla folded her arms.

"You got a better one?" Nixie and Lyla were still best friends but they did seem to work on each other's nerves a lot. They decided to talk to Zac, they trust him with the secret. Sirena went to the café first to meet up with Cam, he called and said he wanted to talk. Lyla and Nixie waited at her house.

**~At the café~**

"Look Cam, if you're here to pick a fight, don't bother." Sirena began when she saw Cam walk towards her.

"Relax, I come in peace. But we're all still mates aren't we?"

"Are we? It's not like you seem to care about us anymore."

"Well, friendships have their rough patches, and you girls can talk to me."

"No Cam, we can't." Sirena walked out of the café and joined up with Nixie and Lyla, they headed up to the principal's house, where her nephew Zac lives.

**~Rita's house~**

Lyla knocked on the door and Miss Santos opened. She smiled at the three girls in front of her.

"Girls."

"Hi Miss Santos, we just wondered if you nephew is here?"

"Right, I'm not entirely curtain-"

"Lyla, Nixie, Sirena." Zac greeted them and led them to the balcony up on the roof.

"Hope you don't mind us for inviting ourselves over." Sirena said.

"We just really need to talk to you, somebody we can trust."

"We can trust you right, with what happened to us?"

"Sure, you all three can trust me. So what's up?" Zac said.

"I had a crazy dream, about the night it all happened to us." Lyla began and told about her dream.

"Well, it's a full moon again tonight, maybe you three are just anxious." Zac gave the idea of trying to stay out of the moonlight. The girls thought it was a great idea and told Zac to come over to Sirena's house when the sun goes down that night.

**~At the café~**

Sirena went back to the café and she walked over to where David was filling orders. He looked up and smiled when he saw Sirena.

"Hey David."

"Hi, I was about to come over and see what you are doing tonight, want to hang out?" He asked.

"I can't. I'm busy." Sirena quickly said.

"Doing what? You said you weren't keeping anything from me."

"I'm not… David listen I know I've been a bit weird lately and I'm sorry, I just have some personal stuff, happening.

"Your parents? Are you okay?" David moved closer and held Sirena's hand in his.

"It's hard to talk about, I'm going to sort it all out tonight, then everything will be back to normal."

"Okay, I understand, and you know where I am if you need me." David gave Sirena a kiss and she left again to her house.

**~At Sirena's house~ **

Sirena, Nixie, Lyla and Zac were all in Sirena's house, they have taped all the windows and closed the door so that no moonlight can come through. Sirena made coffee for everyone and Nixie and Sirena sat in one corner while Lyla and Zac sat on the sofa, playing a game on Lyla's tablet that she brought along.

The moon was up and all three girls were tensed up. They tried everything, sitting still, walking around. Sirena tried listening to music but nothing worked. They couldn't calm down.

"Just sit tight." Zac asked.

"But I don't want to sit tight." Nixie yelled.

"I want to get out." Lyla screamed and pulled the tape away. All three the girl's faces were focused on the moon. They used their powers to open the door and started walking towards the jetty. Zac tried to stop them but they just kept on going. Lyla gave one last glance at Zac before she dove into the water, followed by Nixie and Sirena. They swam to Mako and dragged them onto the beach. Al three of them walked like zombies through the forest. Zac managed to get Lyla and he tried speaking to her.

"Lyla, stop. This is a bad idea." He tried.

"Go back." She snapped back at him.

"I can help you three. I can get rid of you powers. You want to go back to your old life don't you? " Lyla ignored him and kept on walking. Zac called out to her but she turned around and used her powers to send him flying through the air. He chased after her and Zac could luckily stop the girls from getting to the land entrance. He slowly backed away and went back to Rita's house.

**~Next morning~ **

Hey, I was about to call you two. Just wanted to know if we did anything weird last night?" Sirena said when Lyla and Nixie entered her house.

"I have no idea. Maybe Zac will know." Lyla asked. And as luck would have it, Zac also just stepped through the door and they asked him what they did all night, he didn't tell them the truth.

"You all three just crashed, you must have been exhausted. You don't remember anything?" He asked.

"All we can remember is seeing the full moon." Sirena said.

"Yeah, I remember that I got hit by a moon beam." Nixie added.

"Man that full moon's powerful stuff." Lyla also said.

"So did you girls notice anything deferent?"

"Yeah, check this." All three of the girls turned their hands into fists and they turned invisible. Zac's mouth dropped open.

"Can't see us can you?"

"But we can see you." They turned back visible and they were all smiles.

"It's like stuff is still happening." Lyla said.

"We are really grateful to you Zac." Sirena said. They laughed and Sirena offered each of them a cup of coffee, freshly made. And they all gladly accepted the offer.

**Hope you enjoyed it...**


	9. Chapter 9: The Siren

**It's here..Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: The Siren

_Would you come with me?_

_We'll swim the deep blue sea_

_Ahhhhh _

Sirena sang softly the new song she wrote herself while she had a bath. Her voice sounded so much better than before. Was it because she was a mermaid? She quickly got out of her bath and dressed in her favourite and headed out to the café. She found Lyla, Nixie and Cam in the café, busy studying for their math test later that day.

"Hey girls." She greeted them.

"Hi, hope you've studied?" Lyla asked.

"What's the point, this is totally hopeless." Cam said and closed his book.

"You're going to be fine Cam." Nixie tried to comfort.

"Fine's not enough, I need to pass to keep my scholarship and there's no way. Let's just go." Cam and Nixie stood up and headed for school but Sirena stopped Lyla.

"Hey, I really need to show you something." Sirena said and led her to the cool room. She closed the door and turned to Lyla.

"Listen, I can sing better than before. And by that I mean before I became a mermaid." Sirena started humming the tune to her new song. She did not notice David opening the cool room and coming in.

_Would you come with me?_

_We'll swim the deep blue sea_

_Ahhhhh _

"STOP!" Lyla yelled. Sirena closed her mouth and stared at David. He looked up at Lyla and suddenly the whole world slowed down. He looked at the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen. He was in love with Lyla.

"What have you done?" Lyla asked. Zac also entered the cool room when he saw the girls entering it. He saw David was not himself.

"I don't know. I just sang the song." Sirena cried out. Zac immediately knew that she had enchanted David with her Siren singing.

"I think I read something about mermaids and singing, it's used to enchant people." Zac quickly said.

"So if that's the case, how do we fix it?" Lyla asked as David came closer and held her hand.

They tried getting David away but he keeps repeating that he can't leave Lyla and how much he loves her. Sirena was starting to get sick by watching David hitting on Lyla, but she convinced herself that he is under a spell and that he doesn't mean the things that he is saying.

"I also read there's some sort of shell, used to break the enchantment."

"Great I'll go and look for one." Lyla said and stood up but David went and followed her, she turned around and looked to Sirena.

"You can't leave Lyla, you have to stay here where he is safe." She said.

"I'll get the shell, does it look like something you can blow through?" She asked Zac, she obviously knew the answer but he just told Sirena.

"I think so, I'm not sure." Sirena went out of the café and dove into the water. She swam around for an hour before finding a shell that looked as if you can blow through it. She went back to the café. Hoping everything will be alright.

**~At school~**

Cam placed his books in his locker and turned to Nixie, she stood next to him, smiling.

"Hey, it's going to be okay." She told him.

"No Nixie, it's not. It's the end of my scholarship." Nixie suddenly gave Cam a tight hug and smiled.

"Don't worry. I've got this. I'm not a mermaid for nothing." She said and turned around and left Cam by his locker. She ran towards Miss Santos's office and tried to open the door. It was locked, she used her powers to unlock the door and entered. Nixie looked through the papers and got the exam papers, she pulled out her phone and started taking pictures of the work. She hears the voice of their principal.

Nixie stood against the wall and made herself invisible. She saw Miss Santos entering the room and taking the exams and dropping her keys on the ground. She stood up again and left the room. Nixie released her invisibility and also left the room. She walked towards the garden where Cam sat and she sent him the photos of the work.

"Take it. I don't like it either but you need to keep you're scholarship." She told him.

Zac walked into the office and found Miss Santos walking towards him. She looked surprised to see him there.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, but it wasn't my fault."

"What have you done?" she asked.

"I haven't done anything, Sirena sang a song and enchanted David."

"You need a cure."

"Sirena went out to look for a shell, I tried to give her an explanation of what to look for without giving away my secret. But it doesn't look like Sirena, Lyla or David will show up here today." Zac said and went back to the café.

**~Exam class~**

Nixie wondered where Sirena and Lyla could be. But she had no time to worry about them now. She had the exam to concentrate on.

"Right, you have one hour. Turn over your papers now." Miss Santos said. Nixie and Cam both turned their papers and found that the questions were completely different to the photos that Nixie took. They wrote the exam but didn't know any of the answers. Miss Santos looked over and smiled at the two dumbfounded children.

**~Back at the café~**

Sirena and Zac came back just in time. They saw Lyla and David sitting at a table, David was feeding lobster to Lyla. He suddenly leaned in closer to kiss Lyla but Sirena blew the shell just when he was about to kiss her. David looked up, completely confused. He checked his watch and ran out of the café. Sirena and Lyla quickly followed him and explained how he fell asleep in the café and they tried to wake him up for the exam. They came into the school grounds and found Miss Santos.

"Principal Santos, please. I don't know what happened." David started.

"He fell asleep in the café and we couldn't wake him up."

"Yeah, we're so sorry that we missed the exam-"

"You're good students, I know you would have been there if you could."

"So will we reset the test?" Lyla asked.

"You three, and the rest of the class. There was a problem with the questions. They were taken from next year's syllabus." Miss Santos replied and all three of them stood there in confusion of what had happened. Sirena and Lyla walked back home and waited for Nixie to show up, she was surprisingly missing through the adventures of the day.

**Reviews please...**


	10. Chapter 10: Zac returns to Mako

**Here it is... and BOLD words are in dolphin language.**

Chapter 10: Zac returns to Mako

"It's much easier to think underwater." Sirena exclaimed as they walked into her house after she, Nixie and Lyla went swimming in her pool. Zac was also with them.

"Sure is…. I mean it must be so peaceful down there." Zac answered and quickly recovered after he almost blew his secret.

"We have to go back to Mako, we have to find out how we got this way." Lyla said.

"Well what is something else happens to you, it's not a place to be on your own." Zac said.

"I won't be alone, Nixie and Sirena will be there."

"We're going to have to think about that." Nixie said.

"Why, your part of this too, remember?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to go there again. That place gives me the creeps."

"Well, I'm going back to Mako, today." Lyla said firmly.

**~Out in the ocean~**

Zac caught up with Izzy again in the ocean, she had been bored with herself lately since Zac wasn't around much. He greeted her and told her everything that had happened with the girls and Rita. Izzy was delighted that he came back to share it all with her, Zac also said that Lyla wants to come to Mako that afternoon.

**"****If they're going, I have to go with them."** Zac said.

**"****Sure, that's a great idea Zac, just lead them right back to the moon pool."** Izzy said sarcastically.

"**They're going anyway, its better I'm with them than not. If I don't know how they got their powers how am I going to get rid of them?"** Zac asked.

**"****Okay well that's not only dangerous but a total waste of time. The land entrance only opens up with a full moon."**

**"****So, I just have to find another source of moonlight."**

**"****And where would you get that? You just told me a few minutes ago that your moon ring is low on power, you need to charge it the next full moon."** Izzy snorted.

**"****I know another place where I could find moonlight."** Zac smiled, he kissed Izzy on her nose and dove under the water, not aware that he had accidently dropped his moon ring on the ocean floor. He zoomed back to Rita's and searched through her treasures, soon he found a shell with her moon ring in it. He took it and silently dove back into the water. He went to the beach and found Lyla there. She was just starting to get ready, she saw Zac and he came over to her.

"I'm coming with you."

"Cool, we can go in Cam's tinny."

"We can't, we'll get hit by the spray." Zac said alarmed.

"So, I get a tail, it's not like I have to hide it from you anymore." Lyla smiled.

"No, but it would be way faster if you swam right."

"What's the hurry?" Lyla asked.

"What if we figured out what happened to you then it's the last time you will have a tail, you have to swim, I'll take the boat and meet you there in an hour."

_One hour later…_

"It's looks spooky even in daylight." Lyla said as they walked through the forest, they walked until the came to rocks, where it looked like a volcano. Lyla remembered it, she saw flashes in her mind of the cave.

"This is the place. That's where it happened." Lyla said and walked to the walls she felt around but it was solid rock.

"Why don't you use your powers on it?" Zac asked. Lyla stretched out her hand and used her powers, at the same time, Zac was using the moon ring behind Lyla. There was a rumbling sound and the cave opened.

"Did I do that?" Lyla asked.

"How else could it have happened?" Zac said. They went into the cave but it closed behind them they tried everything, Lyla used her powers, Zac used the moon ring again so that Lyla couldn't see it, but nothing worked. They were trapped.

**~On the beach at Mako~**

Nixie waited on Mako's beach for Sirena. She came running to Nixie gasping for her breath. She held out her hand to Nixie.

"Nixie, look what I found at the bottom of the ocean floor." Sirena exclaimed as she held out the silver ring with a blue stone in it.

"It's what we saw on that website we looked at, it's called a…a…a moon ring or something. It holds the power of full moonlight." Nixie said.

"And that cave opens in full moonlight. Maybe we can go to Lyla and Zac." Sirena said. They started walking in the direction that they think the cave was.

**~Inside the cave~**

"I encouraged you Lyla, and I chose to come."

"Why did you?"

"You couldn't come by yourself. What if something happened to you?" Zac answered.

"You worry about me that much?" Lyla asked, her face blushing pink.

"There's got to be another way out of here." She said, they walked through and found themselves in a chamber, filled with golden light, there was a circular rock with a symbol on it. The symbol was three crowns that looked like tiaras. Lyla recognised it and touched the symbol, a tunnel of water opened.

"What is it?" Lyla asked.

"I don't know, do you remember this?"

"No, that never happened." Lyla said. She moved closer to the water but Zac stopped her.

"NO! You'll get a tail, or maybe even something worse, what if you get sucked into the depths for good?"

"This is what I came for Zac, I have to know what happened to me…us." Lyla said and walked into the water. She swam around in the water, it was everywhere, and there was no floor or surface.

Lyla saw something in the distance, she started swimming towards it but just when she was close, she heard Zac calling her name, she swam back and landed in the chamber again.

"I saw something in there."

"We have to get out of here now!" Zac screamed. they ran out of the cave and found Sirena and Nixie there.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." Nixie exclaimed. Lyla quickly told them what had happened.

"I want to know what this all means." Lyla said after she finished telling Nixie and Sirena.

"It means this is a dangerous place and we're lucky." Zac said.

"Strange objects in a massive pool, what does that mean?" Sirena asked. They went back to Sirena's house, after a while Zac also went back to Rita's, he knew he would be in trouble for stealing her moon ring. He came up in Rita's pool and she had waited for him.

"Got something of mine?" She asked. They went to the grotto and Zac gave her the ring back.

"Sorry." Was all he could get out.

"If you ever steal from me again, you won't be welcome here." Rita said.

"I promise I won't." Zac said and smiled at Rita, she couldn't help but smile back.

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11: I don't believe in mermaids

Chapter 11: I don't believe in mermaids

"I'm finally finished." Sirena said, hopping into her house with a shell in her hand. Lyla and Nixie sat on the couch, Lyla had the new fashion magazine in her hand.

"What do you think?" She asked, she held a shell in her hand, there was a carving of two girls, holding hands.

"It's beautiful. What's it for?" Lyla remarked.

"It's for my sister. She lives in New Zealand and she loves the ocean, she's a free diver so I'm hoping to send this to her, she knows how much I loves shells, and she will recognise it instantly.

"What's the point Sirena? It's not like she's ever going to get it." Nixie said.

"Who knows how far a tide might carry it?" Lyla said, hugging Sirena.

"Uh, not as far as the South Pacific, I'm just telling it like it is."

"I get that you're having a bad day, don't feel compel to share it with us." Lyla snapped.

"I don't care what you say, I made this for her and it's going to reach her." Sirena said. Nixie shook her head and walked out of Sirena's house. Lyla and Sirena quickly followed.

"Where are you going?" Sirena asked.

"Somewhere I can be alone."

"Do you want us to come?"

"What part of alone don't you understand?" Nixie said and walked away.

"Let her go, I had my quarter of doom and gloom for the day." Lyla said and said goodbye to Sirena, then Lyla headed out to the café.

Nixie walked along the docks, she spotted a boy, he was arguing with his parents. He looked about ten years old.

"Ben!" his dad shouted

He ran away from his parents and Nixie decided to follow him, he sat behind some boats at a dock. She walked towards him and saw that he was crying.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked him

"What do you want? Did my mum send you?" he asked.

"I don't know your mum." Nixie said and sat down next to him.

"What are you doing here anyway, this is my special spot." Ben said.

"Well, I like it here too. I can do whatever I want whenever I want."

"Nobody ever listens to what I want." Ben said.

"Welcome to the world, piece of advice, you better look after yourself cause nobody one else will."

"That's for sure." He replied.

**~At the café~**

Lyla sat at a table, she looked at the menu, and suddenly Zac came in and sat opposite Lyla. She looked up and smiled.

"I think we need to talk." He told her.

"Me too, I can't stop thinking about those things I saw on Mako."

"Do you remember what it looks like?" Zac asked.

"It's like the symbol on the tunnel wall. What does it mean?" Lyla asked and pulled out a serviette, there was a drawing of three tiaras.

"I don't know." Zac said.

"I've got some free time after my next class, I'll see what I can find out." Lyla said. She had no idea that Cam was watching them from the other side of the café.

**~Back at the docks! (The next day)**

Nixie went over to the place where she saw Ben the previous day, she felt relieved when she saw him there. His parents are worried sick that he has run away and got hurt. She walked over to him with a bottle in her hand, Sirena's carving was in the bottle.

"Mind if I sit?" She asked and sat down beside him

"You know your parents are really worried about you. They want you to go home."

"I don't have a home anymore." He replied and threw a rock into the water. They talked for a while but Ben stood up and walked away, Nixie kept on following him until they reached a jetty.

"Are you going to leave me alone?" He asked.

"Okay I will, but I want you to do me a favour. When you reach the reef, I want you throw this bottle overboard."

"I don't want your stupid bottle." Ben said and threw it in the water, Nixie jumped in and got the bottle. Ben was star struck, she told him that she is a real mermaid, he promised to keep the carving safe and went back to his parents.

**~In class~**

Lyla searched on one of the computers and she found a lot of info about the tiaras but just not enough, her next class started soon so she logged out and left the computer room. Cam came to the computer when Lyla was gone and logged in, he went through the websites but Miss Santos came over to Cam. He was startled when she first spoke but he covered it up.

"Oh this…"

"Is that what they call the Tiara?"

"Is that what they call it?" Cam asked surprised.

"Do you have a particular interest in them?" Rita asked.

"No, just doing some research for history."

"Well, I won't keep you from your studies any longer." Rita said and left the computer room.

**~At Lyla's house~**

Cam entered Lyla's house and she looked up from her computer.

"Guess you've been wondering what I've been up to?" He asked.

"Every waking minute." Lyla replied.

"I saw you were in the computer lounge today, you were logged into something…."

"Oh yeah, just downloading a game." Lyla lied and closed her computer.

"Yeah for sure, weird thing, the principal came sniffing around your work station after you left."

"What did she want?" Lyla asked, alerted.

"Didn't say, don't worry, I kept my mouth zipped."

"I wasn't downloading a game."

"Yeah, I know." Cam pulled out a paper and read it to Lyla.

"The Tiara signifies great power. It has been associated with the oceans of the world for many thousands of years." He handed the paper to Lyla and she read further.

"They say the mermaids that are given the task if carrying the Tiaras is in one with the goddesses."

"A goddess? Hey don't get any ideas." Cam said

**~Rita's grotto~**

"I think we need to talk, why is Cam so interested in this?" Rita said and gave Zac a paper with info on the Tiaras.

"It's not Cam, it's the girls. When we went to Mako, Lyla and I. We opened the land entrance…"

"And she saw the Tiaras there. What were you thinking, why didn't you tell me?" Rita asked.

"I thought I could handle it."

"Handle it!? The Tiaras has powers you can't even begin to imagine."

"Like what. Okay, I should have told you but if I'm going to stop them, you have to tell me everything."

"Eons ago, before people lived in cities, a pod of mermaids rose up out of Mako, three leaders with Tiaras before them."

"The same Tiaras that Lyla saw?"

"Their strength and their power was horrendous and destructive. Finally they were overcome by an army of mermen drawn from all the five oceans. The seized the Tiaras and commanded that it never be unlocked again."

"I've got a feeling things just got a whole lot worse." Zac said.

**What is this Tiaras? What can it do? stay tuned to find out!**


	12. Chapter 12: Close call

Chapter 12: Close call

Sirena was swimming at the reef near Mako, it was late at night and she swam with a little waterproof bag. She collected shells to use in her jewellery. She got quite a few and headed back to her house. David waited for her at her house.

"Hi, where were you?" he asked.

"Oh, I just had some errands to run, ready for the algebra?" Sirena asked sweetly.

"Yeah sure." They sat on the couch while David helped Sirena with her maths.

"I still don't get it, why do we need to work out what X is?" Sirena asked after a while.

"Maybe they figured we're going to be…pirates?" David said.

"This is good." David said and looked into Sirena's crystal blue eyes.

"Algebra?" Sirena raised her eyebrow.

"No, being with each other, you know boyfriend and girlfriend."

"I know, I've been busy."

"I noticed, you and Lyla and Nixie. Let's just sort it out together."

"We really need to finish this first." Sirena said and changed the subject.

**~Next day~**

Sirena sat at her table and made a beautiful bracelet from the shells that she collected. Lyla and Nixie was busy arguing about the Tiaras…again. Lyla looked at Sirena.

"Not disturbing you I hope?" she said.

"I can do two things at once."

"Just do one… your jewellery can wait." The girls then headed to their favourite hangout spot, the ocean café. David saw the bracelet and called Evie.

"Come check this out. I reckon we can sell them here in the shop." David said.

"Yeah, I think this could really work for us." Nixie knew the three of them were out of pocket money because they used their money together to buy a new sound system for the three of them to share. So Nixie offered that Sirena could make 36 bracelets for Evie to sell.

"But I want them today."

"Today?" Sirena asked, very sceptical.

"Yeah no problem, they'll be here." Nixie answered and took Sirena back home to start making the bracelets and collect more pieces.

**~In the ocean~**

Zac dove under the water of the moon pool and swam out of the underwater entrance. He swam down to the bottom and watched all the fish around him, suddenly he saw Sirena in the distance and swam away and zoomed to the back of Mako Island. Sirena swam towards the rocks where she saw something but when she came there, there was nothing.

**~At Sirena's house~**

"What do mean you saw something…something of what?" Nixie said when Sirena came rushing through the door.

"Something of me, in the water."

"What are we going to do?" Nixie asked.

"Maybe nothing." Lyla replied flatly.

The door opened and Zac entered Sirena's house. He greeted everyone and they told him what happened.

"No way it was a fish." Sirena said.

"But you said you only saw the tail?" Zac said.

"There's only one place I've seen a tail like that…on the three of us." Sirena replied.

"There's another mermaid out there." Nixie answered.

"I really doubt that." Zac tried.

**~At the beach~**

Cam sat on his life guard chair and turned around when he heard a familiar voice. David stood behind him, he climbed off and greeted David.

"Hey, have you seen Sirena today?" David asked.

"No." Cam answered flatly and remembered that he hasn't seen any of the girls today.

"She was in kind of a weird mood. She was on about Mako." David said. Cam then tensed up and gave all his attention to David.

"What about it?" Cam asked, trying very hard to be subtle.

"She was asking if I've ever seen anything strange out there like creatures." David said. Cam got a bottle of water from the cool box and turned to David again.

"She's been checking out all these sites of mythology." David said.

"Yeah, she's got a thing about Mako at the moment."

"There's nothing special out there…" David trailed off.

"Seriously? The place is deserted."

"Yeah, I haven't been there for ages since dad and I used to dive in the underwater caves." Cam lit up when David said that.

"There are underwater caves?" He asked.

"Yeah all around the Island." David said and walked away from Cam and headed back to the café.

**~At Sirena's house~**

Sirena sat alone in her room, still making bracelets when her door opened and revealed Cam. He went over and told her what David said about the underwater caves.

"Underwater caves?"

"That's what David said."

"There could be anything down there."

"You know, David's going to worry about you."

"You haven't told him about what happened to us have you?"

"Of course I haven't, all that stuff about the creatures, I just told him you were having some sort of obsessive, compulsive meltdown."

"As long as you covered for us." Sirena said and smiled.

"Hey, you three can count on me." Lyla and Nixie also entered Sirena's house and they told them what happened. Sirena went down again to collect more pieces for her bracelets…and to look for the underwater caves to see if there was another mermaid. She saw nothing and eventually gave up and went back to her house and told Zac, Lyla and Nixie that there is nothing out there and what she saw was probably just a fish. She finished her bracelets and took them to the café, where they were sold out in an instant. Sirena headed out with Nixie and Lyla for a late afternoon swim and raced each other around the reef, having the best time of their lives…

**What will happen next in betrayal? Please stay tuned and review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Betrayal

**Here I am with another chapter, it's a little longer but I still hope you enjoy the drama that's about to come!**

**xxx**

Chapter 13: Betrayal

Zac swam early to Rita's grotto, he greeted her and started to talk about the full moon coming up in a few hours.

"So what do I do about the girls tonight?" Zac asked.

"I have to keep them out of the moonlight, if they go into moon spells, they'll head straight for Mako and the Tiaras."

"And you can't let that happen." Rita said.

"Like I stopped them last time." Zac let out a deep sigh and he was silent for a few minutes, then he spoke up again.

"I'm sick of being a babysitter for land girls, I say… I say I let them take the Tiaras."

"You can't be serious." Rita said.

"They'll still be in the moon spell, it's like a trance. They'll grab the Tiaras and I take it off them, boom. Problem solved." Zac said.

"It's too dangerous, no merman has ever dare touch the Tiaras."

"Like mermaids never touched the Trident?" Zac asked and Rita nodded.

"I'll just figure out a way to destroy it. Like I said, problem solved."

"The important thing is to keep the girls safe." Rita reminded him. Rita told him that maybe the Tiaras can kill the girls, if nobody ever claimed it, maybe that's why it's so dangerous.

"Perhaps, maybe, nobody knows, we're not sure." Zac let out another sigh and looked at Rita.

"There's only one way to stop them, I tell them the truth." Zac said with tension in his voice.

"What part of the truth Zac, that you're a merman and just never bothered to tell them?"

"All of it."

"I guess it's your call but I don't think that's the best option for keeping the girls close to you." Rita said and left her grotto, leaving Zac all by himself. He decided to head up to the café and saw Lyla and Sirena sitting at a table, he joined them and talked about the night.

"We're a bit nervous about tonight." Sirena said.

"You should be, promise me you three will be careful. You mustn't go to Mako." Zac said.

"You sound like you know something." Lyla said worriedly.

"It's just…I've seen what the full moon does to the three of you."

"We're going to fight the pull of the moon." Sirena stated confidently.

"By yourselves?" Zac asked.

"I was hoping you would be there with us." Lyla said and smiled at Zac.

"Try to stop me." Zac laughed. Sirena and Lyla both turned to him and took turns to talk.

"You've been awesome through all this." Sirena said.

"It's been rough lately and I don't know how we would have made it without you." Lyla said. Lyla and Sirena both held Zac's hand and smiled.

"You three girls are special, more than you give credit for." Zac answered. Then they noticed David standing in the doorway of the café. They slowly released each other's hands, Zac stood up and left and Lyla walked away, only for Cam to follow her.

David looked at Sirena, she stood up and went over to him.

"Hey." Sirena said, putting a fake smile on her face.

"Hey yourself." David said sarcastically.

"You okay?" Sirena asked carefully

"You're with him again?" David asked and folded his arms.

"It's not what you think." Sirena started.

"Right… you were holding his hand, looking into his eyes, what's there to think about?" He said.

"He's just a friend, and he's Lyla's type, not mine. "

"I've had enough, if you're ready to be honest you know where I am." David said and walked to the counter.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Sirena asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yes!" David yelled and ran to the cool room.

**~Lyla walking out of the café~**

Lyla walked along the trees and suddenly heard a familiar voice behind her, she saw Cam coming towards her.

"Lyla."

"Whatever you're going to say just forget it." Lyla snapped back.

"I always said Sirena should have told him the truth."

"And I said, I didn't want to hear this." Lyla said and kept on walking.

"I suppose it's for the best, with your interesting lifestyle. About tonight, full moon, are you three okay?"

"Yeah. Fine." Lyla replied absentmindedly.

"Don't need anyone to hold you down or anything?"

"It's under control." Lyla said.

"I just don't want to three to go through it alone." Cam said.

"We won't be alone!" Lyla blurted out before she thought about it.

"Wait, who's helping you."

"Catch you later." Lyla said and walked away but Cam soon stopped her.

"So David's right, there is something going on with Zac."

"Of course not."

"Then why do want to hang with him, tonight of all nights. And what is he going to think-" Cam stopped himself and faced Lyla.

"You told him?"

"We didn't tell him, he found out, thanks to you! Pushing Sirena in the pool remember?" Lyla snapped and Cam remembered he did indeed push Sirena into her pool at the pool party a few weeks ago.

"You trust him? You nuts?"

"We've got it under control!" Lyla yelled and ran away.

**~At Sirena's house~**

Zac was at Sirena's house, he helped the girls to moon proof the room and get ready for the night. Zac was determined to keep the girls in the house tonight. Suddenly the door opened and Cam entered Sirena's house.

"Thought I'd find you all here. So you know about the fish girls?" He looked at Zac.

"You told him?" Zac asked, Lyla's face dropped.

"He guessed." She said softly.

"Thought you tried all this last time?" Cam said, looking at the tape and the curtains.

"We're all in a deferent head space, right Zac?"

"Yes, with my help the girls can get through this." Cam soon started asking questions on why Zac knew what was best for them and Lyla just had enough, she told Cam that he can leave and Nixie even told him he's not welcome at Sirena's house anymore. He turned around and left.

The moon was up and the girls were fine until wind blew and ripped one of the curtains off. Lyla saw a beam of moonlight. Nixie looked at her sympathetic then used her powers to rip the whole curtain off. Zac tried but all three of them ran out and dove off the docks. Zac jumped in and followed.

On Mako, Lyla, Nixie and Sirena made their way to the land entrance. Thy entered and touched the symbol on the rocks, the chamber opened and all three dove in. Zac ran after them and dove in after Sirena. He swam up to where he saw them with the Tiaras in their hands. They all turned around to see Zac in merman form before them, Zac tried to grab the Tiara out of Lyla's hand but there was lightning and everyone got thrown out of the chamber. Lyla was angry and headed out the cave, with Nixie and Sirena just behind her.

"Lyla, I can explain!" Zac shouted.

"What are you?" Lyla asked.

"I'm a merman." He answered.

"What happened to you three was an accident-"

"We levelled about us, but you've been lying this whole time?" Lyla screamed. Then Nixie took over.

"You've known from the start? And all that stuff about keeping us away from here? You knew what come and you followed?" she asked.

"I had to keep you away from the Tiaras."

"So we wouldn't get them?" Sirena asked, her anger showing for the first time.

"You don't know what they can do."

"Forget it!" Lyla said and turned around.

"Lyla." Zac tried.

"I trusted you, we all trusted you." Lyla said bluntly and walked away with Nixie and Sirena.

The next morning they all went to the café and apologized to Cam for being so rude. They told him that Zac is a merman and they do no longer trust him, Sirena also went to tell David she's sorry and that they are no longer friends with Zac.

**What will happen now? What about the Tiaras? Will they forgive Zac? Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14: Battlelines

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I was a little busy with my other stories, but here it is! please enjoy...**

Chapter 14: Battlelines

"Can't you guys just forgive him and make up?" Sirena asked while Nixie and Lyla sat in her house on the bed.

"I'm fine." Nixie said and looked the other way.

"No problem here." Lyla replied and looked out the window of Sirena's house.

"What's done is done, can't we just forget about it?"

"No way, not after what he did." Nixie said and Lyla seconded her option.

"Come on, we're gonna be late for school." Lyla said and grabbed her bag and the three of them headed out to school.

**~At school~**

"Lyla, a word please." Miss Santos said and called Lyla out.

"Go, I'll meet you guys later." Lyla said and went to Miss Santos.

"I'm preparing end of semester reports and I'm struggling to explain how much your grades have suffered of late."

"I've just had stuff to deal with…private stuff." Lyla answered.

"With Nixie and Sirena I recon, even if it's not appropriate for the school to know the details, I'm sure your parents will insist on a basic explanation. You see what I'm saying?" Miss Santos asked.

"Yeah, yeah I do." Lyla replied still half confused. Miss Santos went back to her office and Lyla headed to her first class which was Chemistry. After school all three girls met up with Cam on the beach.

"Isn't this is nice. Everything's like the good old days, not a merman in sight to screw it up." Cam said with a smile.

"Yip, all good, apart from my lousy grades." Lyla replied.

"Is that what Santos wanted with you today?" Nixie asked.

"Must have cocked an earful." Cam added.

"That's the weird thing I didn't, it's was like she was warning me I was getting a bad report and I better have a good reason." Lyla answered.

"You don't think it's because Zac told her about us?" Sirena asked.

"Why would he?" Nixie folded her arms.

"I don't know, but there's no way that she's his aunt." Lyla said.

"Maybe he lied to her too." Cam suggested.

"Maybe he didn't have to." Nixie said in her mysterious voice, and then the rest of the group got it and said all together.

"Maybe she's one too." And they all started laughing.

**~At Rita's house~**

"I should use my powers to deal with the girls." Zac said.

"How far are you in your training?" Rita asked.

"I haven't been trained for a few years since my pod left me, I figured out most for myself."

"Yeah, not a great idea to rely on your powers if you haven't been trained for so long." Rita explained.

"It would be if you taught me…" Zac said with a grin spreading across his face.

"I suppose there's nothing you can do about the Tiaras till the next full moon." Rita agreed. That night Rita went to the grotto with Zac and started their lesson.

"For centuries mermen had escaped detection from sailors to protect the mermaids. You can make yourselves invisible but that's only temporary, so what's another way to stop seeing you?"

"I can drown them." Zac said confidently.

"Controlling the weather is a vital survival tool for any mer-person. If you can create a storm, you can get out of all sorts of trouble, picture it in your mind starting with the clouds…" Rita held her hand out to a bottle and a cloud appeared.

"Then will it to happen, and from there you build it. Rain…Thunder…Lightning." Rita created a storm inside the bottle and showed Zac exactly how to do it and he had to practice the night.

**~At school~**

Liza, Joe and Lyla sat in Principal Santos's office for a meeting about Lyla's grades. Miss Santos sat across them at her desk.

"Lyla has always had excellent grades." Joe said.

"That's right, but when academic performance falls below expectations, I am obliged to enter see." Rita answered. Lyla didn't really listen to them, she just thought about maybe she could be a mermaid. Then it finally happened, a woman came in to ask if anyone wanted tea and she almost spilled on Miss Santos, and Rita was so careful around it, she made it so obvious.

**~After the meeting~ **

"Our principal is a mermaid, for real?" Cam asked when Lyla got back to her locker and Nixie and Sirena joined up with them.

"I don't know why I didn't pick it up before, why else would Zac be staying with her, she's been covering for him all this time, and that's why…" Lyla replied. They went to the café after school, Cam had study work to do with Nixie and that left Lyla and Sirena alone at the café. Zac came up to them and they tried to ignore him but he sat opposite Lyla and looked right into her eyes.

"If you expose Rita it could just as easily come back on you, is that a risk you three are prepared to take?" He asked.

"Maybe it is and maybe it isn't." Lyla replied and looked in another direction.

"I know you think I betrayed you but you're wrong."

"The evidence says otherwise." Lyla said and stood up and walked away with Sirena. They went to Sirena's house and started on their homework. There was a knock on the door and Sirena opened to see David.

"Hey, are we still on for a movie?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure come on in. You don't mind if Lyla's here too?" Sirena said and let David in.

"No, not at all." David replied, and then weird things began to happen, the door opened by itself, a lamp over balanced, and the stereo went on. Lyla and Sirena looked at each other and told David that something's come up.

"Sorry, can we do that movie another time?"

"Something weird is going on in here, but okay I'll see you later." David said and left. Lyla and Sirena both crossed their arms and looked through the room, Sirena saw water coming from her bottle and it splashed the two of them and they fell to the ground. Zac made himself visible.

"You ready to talk? Got the message, you leave Rita alone and I'll leave you girls alone. Agreed?" Zac said.

"Agreed."

"Agreed."

"Great, pleasure doing business with you." Zac said and left Sirena's house.

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15: Sirena's Secret

**Hello there everyone, here is!**

Chapter 15: Sirena's secret

"Come on people, if you can sing then come and try out for our live music night at the ocean café. That's right, live music starting tonight and I need a singer, auditions today only at 1 p.m. I need a singer and it could easily be any one of you." David called out as he handed out flyers to everyone, he spotted Sirena and called her over.

"Hey Sirena."

"Oh, David, hi. I didn't see you there." She said.

"It really could be you, my singer, business has been slow so I figured music might bring people in, and I know you have an amazing voice." David said and took Sirena's hand.

"I don't think so."

"Come on, please try out, for me."

"Okay." Sirena finally gave in.

**~Rita's grotto~**

"Why are you giving me lemons? Is it because merman school's over and I get to squeeze them over fresh oysters instead?" Zac asked.

"Just put one in front of you and watch what I do." Rita answered and placed a lemon in front of her, she used her powers and the lemon squeezed half its size and blew up to normal again.

"I like that." Zac said and listened carefully to Rita.

"Hold the fingers of your right hand like this, don't tense, firm but relaxed. Keep the lemon in the centre of your vision." Zac did exactly like he was told and the same result occurred with the lemon. Zac gave a big smiled and looked at Rita.

"Great." She commented.

**~Sirena's house~**

Sirena was in her backyard, she was holding a paper and singing notes. She didn't notice Lyla and Nixie coming into the yard as she sang, she stopped when Nixie began to talk.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Practising for my audition." Sirena answered.

"You have an audition?" Nixie asked.

"The ocean café is having a live music night and David needs a singer." Sirena replied.

"There's a lot of ways to get splashed there." Lyla remarked.

"It's never been a problem before, and we go there practically every day."

"That's cause we were never mermaids before." Nixie said.

"And you go there every day to see your boyfriend." Lyla said.

"I'm sorry but this is something that I really want to do." Sirena said and left to the café. She entered with David and they listened to some of the girls, finally it was Sirena's turn and she walked onto the stage and held the microphone.

_With those thought in my head, all the things that you said_

_And I'm still holding on, time stands still_

_When you come round, call on me._

_I break the rules to feel your love flow so free_

_We'll stumble down, I fall to the ground_

_Your word seem so clear_

_You taught me how to dream beyond what I -_

The next moment Sirena's voice went on a high note, causing a lot of glass to break and Sirena ran off the stage, Nixie and Lyla saw Zac using his hands and went up to him after Sirena ran out.

"You think that was a real laugh huh?"

"Laugh?" Zac asked confused.

"We saw it all, Sirena sang why you do the little trick with your fingers, her voice went so high." Lyla said.

"I'm sorry, it's not my fault okay. But you didn't want her to get the job did you?" Zac said and left the café.

Sirena went back to her house and cried, Nixie and Lyla came to comfort her and they told her that it was Zac who used his powers on her but she didn't believe them.

"I thought I had real friends, obviously not." She said and ran out of the house.

"If Sirena's still got the gig, is he going to wreck that too?" Nixie wondered out loud.

"Maybe she doesn't have it, and if he wants to cause trouble, two can play that game. Sing something, your favourite song." Lyla said and Nixie hesitated but began to sing.

Lyla also used her powers like she saw Zac and Nixie sounded great. They went back to the café and they saw that Evie was about to audition. She started to sing but didn't sound very good. Lyla used the trick and Evie got better and better. At the end, Evie was David's new singer.

Later at Sirena's house Lyla and Nixie apologised to Sirena and told her that they were wrong to say she mustn't do the audition. She soon forgave them and also apologised that she didn't believe it was Zac who ruined it.

"Then we better hurry if you're going to get to the café in time." Lyla said.

"I can't go back after what I put him through."

"Please, I'm sure he'll forgive you." Nixie said.

"I let him down, I ran out on him, I don't think he will."

**~At the café~**

"Welcome everyone to our live music night at the ocean café, joining me for a debut performance will be our friend Evie." Evie stood up and took her place as everyone clapped and cheered for her.

Lyla and Nixie were in the café, they waited for Sirena to show up.

Evie started singing and Lyla didn't use the trick with her fingers anymore, she looked at Nixie and just shook her head. Sirena walked in and took a seat next to Lyla and Nixie. Evie stopped singing and turned to David.

"I'm terrible, I don't know why I thought I was good enough to do this."

"Maybe we should've practised more." David comforted her.

"And maybe you should've sang with the person who can really sing, I may be torn deaf but I'm not blind as well." Evie said and walked off the stage, David called Sirena and talked with her outside the café, they came back and Sirena began to sing.

_Something goes wrong, hard to hold on._

_I must be brave, with you in my life_

_And everything's right, I can't be afraid_

_With those thoughts in my head, all the things that you said_

_And I'm still holding on, time stands still_

_When you come round, call on me._

_I break the rules to feel your love flow so free_

_We'll stumble down, I fall to the ground_

_Your word seem so clear_

_You taught me how to dream beyond what I seen_

_I know that you're here_

_With those thoughts in my head, and all that you said_

_And nothing more to fear._

_Time stands still_

_When you come round, call on me._

_I break the rules to feel your love flow so free._

**How did I do on this one? Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16: Truce

**Well, hello everyone, I'm back with a new chapter, and this one is especially for Kuronique Misaki. It's her birthday! So everyone, please go and review on her stories or PM her. She's really special and a great internet buddy. She deserves a great B-Day and I really hope she has the best birthday ever! Love you and please enjoy this chapter xxx**

Chapter 16: Truce

Nixie had her bright blue bikini on and went to her pool, she placed the towel on the side and dove into the water, she swam freely in her swimming pool, she turned around in the water and looked as her shiny golden tail glided through the water, and she surfaced and saw Cam with his cell phone.

"Smile for the camera." He said and took a picture of Nixie.

"Let me guess, new phone?" she asked and Cam nodded.

"Your latest toy." Nixie said and swam to the side of the pool.

"Toy? This happens to be the coolest phone on the market." Nixie whacked her tail and almost splashed Cam's phone.

"Hey, it's expensive!" He said and took the phone away. He went inside Nixie's room since her parents weren't home, he attached his phone to the computer and made a video of Nixie's swimming. She came in after drying up at the swimming pool.

"Hey Nix, come check this out." He said and showed her the video.

"Are you insane? What if someone sees it? Then it's over for me, Sirena and Lyla." Nixie said and demanded that Cam deleted the video.

"Relax its gone see."

"Don't you have something else to do?" she asked as she put on an olive green dress over her bikini.

"I might catch you later." Cam said and unplugged his phone from the computer and left Nixie's house.

A while later Cam walked into the ocean café and he saw Nixie with her green dress, sipping a smoothie, well, she was actually just playing with the straw, Cam smiled and started taking pictures of her. She looked at him confused.

"I thought we cleared this up this morning?" She asked.

"I'm just testing it." Cam smiled

"Can you stop doing that?" She asked.

Cam laughed. "Okay, next one will be better."

"No, can you just put it away? What's your problem?" Nixie said as she pushed the phone away.

"Okay, touchy or what Nix?" Cam said but as he turned around, Nixie used her new powers to blast Cam's phone across the counter.

"Nixie, what was that for?" He asked.

"You shouldn't be harassing me." Nixie smiled.

Cam went up to the counter and saw Carly walking to the cool room and that David picked up the phone. Cam grabbed at it but he was too slow.

"Hey David that phone-"

"It's awesome huh?"

"Actually its-"

"The best I've ever had, you know it's just came out this week? Do you want a demo?" David said, interrupting Cam.

"No, no! I mean don't bother cause I got one today." Cam said and put on his best fake smile.

"We can talk about phones later Cam." David said and walked off with two juices. Cam turned around but Nixie was gone, instead he saw Zac walking up to him.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked.

"My phone, David thinks it's his."

"So just tell him the truth." Zac said.

"I can't, I took a video of Nixie in the pool, with the uhhm." Cam started but Zac just shook his head.

**XXX**

"We need to get that phone back now, it takes one touch to see the video of Nixie then its game over. We can't take that chance." Cam said to Zac.

"We?" He asked.

"Please man, I really need your help." Cam began then Lyla and Sirena walked into the café.

"What's going on here?" Sirena asked, Cam and Zac took them outside and explained everything.

"Why did you have to go and film her in the first place?" Sirena asked.

"Okay, it was a mistake, but if someone sees that video of Nixie then you will be in danger too, Zac included." Cam said but Lyla and Sirena just gave him a dirty look.

"Well Nixie should never let herself be filmed." Zac hissed.

"Oh Sure blame Nixie." Lyla snapped back then Nixie appeared next to them.

"Blame me for what?" she said and looked at Zac with the same glare that Sirena and Lyla did. Then she turned to Zac as they entered the café again.

"Just leave it to us Zac, we'll get it back." She said.

"Maybe we have to work together." Zac tried.

"No way, it's me on that phone." Nixie hissed and walked away to Sirena and Lyla. Nixie whispered something to Lyla and Lyla told Sirena, she had to stick with David and make sure he didn't use his phone, they went through a whole performance that Sirena sang and Lyla and Zac both tried to get the phone but they both failed.

After the performance, the phone rang and David picked it up, he talked to his brother over the phone and hung up.

"Why is his brother calling at my phone?" Cam asked.

"It's not my phone it's his." Cam realized. Zac and Cam made a plan to search the whole café that night to find Cam's phone, they were unaware that Sirena, Lyla and Nixie were invisible in the café too, soon everyone made their appearance and they searched together for the phone.

**~Later~**

Nixie, Lyla and Sirena were in Sirena's house that after searching the phone, and they still haven't found it.

"Alright, Alright, the phone was my fault, I'm going to fix it." Nixie started.

"You better." Lyla replied.

"And there goes your sense of team sprit again." Nixie joked.

"You just admitted it was your fault."

"Yeah, I'll fix it tomorrow with Cam." Nixie said and smiled at Lyla and Sirena.

**~Next morning~**

Nixie walked into the café and saw Cam sitting at a table, she went over to him and asked him if he had found anything.

"I've been going over it, and over it in my mind." Cam stared to think really hard about what happened and he and Nixie soon figured out that Carly walked off to the cool room with a box, just the Carly came back with a phone in her hand, and she and David wanted to see who it belonged to.

Nixie panicked and jumped up from her seat next to Cam and she started to scream.

"How dare you, yeah mister, you're rude and stupid and I wish I'd never met you. Well, don't deny it." She said. Cam also stood up and yelled.

"I must've been stupid if I thought there was something special about you."

"Oh really as if I care one bit about what you think." They fought and Nixie dumped her strawberry smoothie over Cam, just to distract Carly and David, when they looked away from the phone, Nixie used her powers to blow it to pieces.

She apologised to Cam for ruining his phone but he quickly forgave her.

"I should be so lucky, having a girlfriend like you to break up with." He said.

"Really?" Cam nodded.

"Accept without a tail." He smiled and leaned towards Nixie, he kissed her on her lips and pulled her into a hug, when he let go he realized he was still wet from the smoothie.

"Nix, I'm so sorry, quick go!" Cam yelled as he pushed Nixie towards the docks and he watched as she dove into the water and disappeared. A smile spread across his face.


End file.
